The Human Kung Fu Master
by Pamela Oliveira
Summary: She was always bullied by her classmate, but one single day, she discovers the awesome whereabouts of her father, and enters the world of the Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu. The legend must continue.
1. Chapter 1 : The Real Girl

There was no one with her. She looked around. Not even a little bug. She was very lonely. Eventually, she stopped at the heart of a near little forest; the birds sang lively, flying under the sunshine. She looked at the trees, and found what she was searching for: a tiny tree house. She climbed the tree, reaching the only door. It was nicely made, she remembered the old times, when her father built that cute house, so she could go there every time she felt lonely and hopeless. That's exactly how she was feeling right now: hopeless. Damn reality, she wanted to live in a fictional world _so bad. _But it was impossible, wasn't it? Yeah, it was, unfortunately…

The teenager girl turned on her laptop. A beautiful nightfall landscape was the background image, she sank in her depression. There was a little speech bubble near the clock in the screen: Her download was ready. Another movie to make her hate reality, _another damn one_. She watched it nevertheless, knowing in the end, she would just feel even more depressed and hopeless. She couldn't stand it, she would just like to leave reality forever, and go living with cool people that want the best of their world, not the worse, like _most_ humans are doing right now.

Kung Fu Panda 2; that place in China where the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu lives protecting the Village of Peace from every bad guy out there. It would be the best thing ever, learn Kung Fu so she could beat up that silly guys from her school, that guys who makes her life shit. That silly people that makes reality shit. Oh, she would love to meet all the Masters and The Dragon Warrior, that idiot Panda with so much talent and so minimal brain. Even, he would make her laugh so hard, and for a little one hour, she would be back to her happy self, with no worries.

_Planck, pluck. _Little stones were hitting the house walls outside. A high pitched voice screamed.

"Little Clouds Head, come out! We want to play! Or are you still in Wonderland, Windy Head? Ha ha!" A little chubby boy was standing with other two big Godzilas by his side, each one holding a stone in their hands, throwing it to her tree house. She wouldn't stand it; she was almost exploding, _almost_. ALMOST.

"Don't do that" An elderly voice reached her, sound like a whisper. "You must control yourself, getting angry won't help in any way." She looked around; no adult was in the surroundings, who would it be? "Just calm down, concentrate and don't do anything stupid. Only fight if they do first, do you understand?" She recognized that voice, but from where? Where? Anyways, she agreed to herself, and calmed down, inhaling and exhaling the air to her lungs. The angriness was no more with her. But the bad guys had already moved, they climbed (with an exaggerated effort) the huge tree and reached the little house, ready to attack the girl.

'Concentrate'. She thought to herself. She didn't know how to fight, what the heck would she do, then? That same voice spoke to her again.

"The thing you like the most, art. Try dancing, I assume it'll work just fine as Kung Fu does."

Art, right, a song, that one she likes the most, she just had to dance as she listened to it in her head. She closed her eyes softly, and let it flow.

"Without a single thing to tell anyone else  
>I close away the many feelings welling within me<br>as I finish the last line of a book I loved.  
>Where will my heart go?"<p>

She felt her whole body move as the wind, and punch the boys, one by one, until all of them where in the floor, too weak to stand up. She did it, SHE DID IT! She could do Kung Fu, and an special Kung Fu, one that only her mastered. She could not believe her eyes, ears and nose, all her feelings where mixed up in a giant ball of excitement and fear. She could beat up Godzillas, she could _hurt_ people… No way, that was the last thing she wanted to do, hurt people, hurt _anyone_. The smallest life in Earth was still a life, and it mustn't be hurt by no means. _Never._

She ran back home, scared, hugging her laptop. She recognized that voice, she did. That elderly voice, full of wisdom, could be only property of a legendary one…

Master Shifu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Shooting Star Landed

Playlist: ww. youtube .com/watch?v=ckKCBRxN2J0

Pippy-Chan: Thank you very much! Well, it's so good to know I'm not the only one feeling like that! xD Ah, and don't worry about the Mary Sue thing, I have everything in control! She could do those awesome moves because… well, you'll discover later! xD

* * *

><p>She opened her house's door in a blast. BOOM. She was crying. The best thing ever happened with her, but at the same time, the consequence came. She could hurt people. She could beat someone twice as big as her, and two of them. She was so damn scared, and totally felt like an abomination of nature.<p>

"Oh my God, what's going on, dear?" It was her mom, horrified by her only daughter, her only family, drowning in tears and sorrow. She followed her to the girl's room, where she laid her laptop on a desk full of papers and USB cables. She threw herself in her bed, her mom on her shoulders, comforting her, trying to discover what happened.

"Dear, what's going on? Did something happen?" Her mom asked, worried.

'If nothing has happened at all, then I'd never be crying in this stupid bed!' She thought to herself, but said nothing to not hurt her mom. She was so kind and strong, after dad, well… She sighted. Damn reality. Again.

"I'll tell you a little story." Her mom said kindly, as she sat down by her daughter's side. "Once upon a time…" 'Oh no, not a fairy tale, I'll regret it so much later, so much…' "…There was this little adventurous but confined in a little world girl. She wanted to go out there, discover things she had never seen in her life, unusual things. And she found a way."

She stopped. This was so silly, but she could identify herself so much with this girl. Damn, her mom was just making it up, why would she be this interested?

"She could call a portal that leaded her to beautiful world, without limits to a resourceful head. Anything she wanted to do, she could. But one day, she fell in love with a tiger."

'This is going to have a shitty and, I don't like it anymore.' But mher hearing couldn't be as sharper as it was right now.

"It was impossible to a human and a tiger to be a couple, but they loved each one so much, that the two words they came from pitted them and made an exception to them." Oh my God, a love fairy tale, noooo… "The words talked to them and gifted them with an only child. They had to choose if the baby would be a human or a tiger. The tiger was faster and said the baby had to be a human, and go live with his or her mom. The world he lived in was just too soft, and he wanted to his kid to be a strong one from early years, with no fears. The girl agreed, but reluctantly. She went back to her world, and saw a little girl crying in her bed, the same flame-red with tiny brown highlights hair her father had. She was so happy, but so sad the same time. They would never see each other again; the baby would grow up without a father."

She… She had this red hair, and the strange almost invisible brown strands, and… Pft, that couldn't be real, no, _no_… Then how she could have a so clear memory from her father, _a human_? Making a tree house for her? _How?_ But her mom didn't finish the story yet.

"But one day, suddenly, a handsome and brave gentleman came from nothing. The girl recognized him at a glance, his red hair fluttering in the wind, and that narrow eyes. The tiger was there for her."

This would explain… No, NO! It's just a stupid fairy tale! No more then that! NO MORE!

"But he couldn't stay for long, and disappeared in a portal again, forever. The End." Her mom sighted, smiling to her daughter. "I hope this explains something." And she left the room, left the girl alone, again, with so many questions.

Silence.

She looked at the starry sky, it was already so late. A shooting star crossed it as an atomic bomb. But, that was strange, it didn't disappear, like they usually does. It landed _just like a bomb_. Boom. She couldn't believe it. She got her laptop and jumped the window, running to the smoke the star has just left. _The star._ Was it really a star? An ordinary star? No, it couldn't be. Couldn't. Mustn't.

She had hopes in that star.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think she's like… she has some kind of… hum, well, power, Master Shifu? Aren't you just overlooking her because of her mother? She can be just an ordinary girl, ya'now."<p>

"Oh, don't be so mean to her. I know she has some power deep inside that must be awakened. Of course, it'll take time and practice, but she has already showed up some incredible skills for a beginner. Just wait and see, it'll work perfectly fine, Po. Now, call the Furious Five and be prepared, she must be in the way here right now. We must make a good impression."


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting the Warriors

Pippy-Chan: Hey buddy! *high five* xDD

So, I'm afraid I can't tell you, spoilers! xD And thanks for pointing out my change to the first person, I slipped a little there xD But I alredy fixed it! Thank you very much! Well, see, I told her name in this chappie eve.

* * *

><p>The moon was shining brightly in that summer night, illuminating every place in that little town.<p>

_Boom._

Not so far from the girl's house, a shooting star crossed the sky, landing like a bomb in a near forest, destroying many trees around that place. The girl ran to the shooting star as fast as her legs could stand, reaching it in a minute. There was a large hole in the ground, shining in a blue-ish green, spinning and spinning.

"The portal…" She thought. Oh man, it couldn't be real, no, it wasn't happening at all. But her legs moved apart of her brain, diving her in the bright green without second-thinking. She closed her eyes tightly.

_Splash._ In a second, she landed.

Water, the same green surroundings, but this time she was in a circular kind of pool. The surface, she saw it, swimming to take the air she was missing. She felt the fresh oxygen in her chest, taking a big breath. She opened her eyes widely. A huge golden Dragon sculpture in the roof, full of adorns and his mouth opened like spilling fire, it was the first thing she saw. She knew where she was, but… Impossible, just like the portal. Just a dream, just a dream.

"Welcome to the Jade Palace." That same elderly voice greeted her. She looked forward, and couldn't believe her eyes. Master Shifu, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, all them looking to her, surprisingly interested. She got out from the fountain Master Shifu and Oogway used to meditate, soaked from head to toe, and sat up on the floor. It was too much information to her head, _too much._ They were still looking to her. Damn, she was so confused and stressed, that stupid fairy tale was real, then? Her mom could go to the other world anytime she wanted, and _never told her about it? _She was feeling useless and incredibly weak. The trip made her get exhausted.

She looked to the anthro animals again. 'Oh, I must really look like an E.T. to them…' She thought. But she did have similarities with monkey, of course. Still, she was really different from what all of them had ever seen. She brushed her hair back with her hands; Master Shifu was the only one who didn't look at her like she was some kind of obscure, but inoffensive monster. She took another big breath.

"I really think this is some kind of freaking dream, but I'll ask the same way…" She sighted. "Am I in the Jade Palace, with the Furious Five, Master Shifu and Po looking to me like I'm a zoo animal?"

"Yes, you are in the Jade Palace, but we are not looking to you this way" Master Shifu helped her to get up; she was twice as tall as him. "It's just that you are a little…"

"Ugly, scary, an aberration?" She suggested.

"…Unusual. " Master Shifu completed. "Let me introduce you all." He pointed to the warriors. The female reptile, "Master Viper", the bird, "Master Crane", the primate, "Master Monkey", the female tiger, "Master Tigress", a bug in the feline's shoulder, "Master Mantis" and the big and fat Panda, "Po, the Dragon Warrior. I'm Master Shifu; it's an honor to meet you." The red panda said. She knew who they were, she watched both movies. She knew so much, more than they thought. All the masters finally smiled to her.

She was surrounded by the best people ever, it was so comfortable. She smiled back.

"Hey… hum…" She cleaned her throat. "Well… My name is Marie and…"

"Marie?" The Furious Five exclaimed, chocked. Master Shifu was the only one with a perfectly calm face, like he knew everything from the start. Po had the same smile, but was a lot more exited. They knew who Marie was, but she didn't, not like they do, not the ordinary bullied girl. Funny, huh? 'Not even a bit. Can't them just spell out, I'm an abomination after all, right?' She thought.


	4. Chapter 4 : Talk at the Table

Pippy-chan: Hey there buddie! xDD Stalkers, stalkers, yeah xD And I'm sorry, but no spoilers u-u xD. Well, no, I don't know anyone called Marie, but I googled baby names, and I thought Marie was cute and normal. She's only an ordinary girl. REALLY lucky, but ordinary xD.

* * *

><p>"Ok, let me get it. I'm in some kind of… legend?" Marie asked .They were all in the dining table, waiting her to finish her dinner. She hadn't eaten anything, and was incredibly weak.<p>

"No, it's not just a legend..." Po said. "…It's THE LEGEND! The most incredible legend ever! How two totally different worlds convey together and 'PUF', an awesome kid is born." He looked to Marie, really excited. "You!"

"You know your parents' history, Marie? The great Master Tiger and the wise Sofia?" Shifu asked, ignoring the panda.

She looked to Shifu. He didn't mention a "Master" before her mom's name, she probably didn't get to be a Master. Her dad was called Tiger, just like the other Masters. It was so strange... She looked down to her almost empty plate. It was so sudden, her mom telling her that fairy tale, legend, whatever. And Marie was the alive proof of it.

"Where's dad?" Marie asked, hoping she could see him as soon as possible.

"He was banished to far away, to the mountains. No one saw him in ten years." Tigress answered coldly. Now that Marie looked at her, she saw all the similiarities between her hair and Tigress's fur: a red-ish orange with brown stripes/strands. However, it was obvious that Tigress didn't like Marie so much.

"Was mom... Good at Kung Fu?" Marie asked.

"To be honest, no, she wasn't." Shifu answered with a smile. Marie looked surprised. She was about to ask why, but Shifu talked faster then her. "I was her teacher, and I can say it wasn't so easy. But Sofia had an incredible quality that helped a lot: the urge to know, to learn. Everything she learned, I deeply doubt she ever forgot. And her moves were unique, everytime she could, Sofia would mix a little with dance moves."

So that's why Shifu suggested her to try dancing in the tree house, he knew her mom could do something similar and thought that She could do as well. Marie looked around. She were sitting in the same table those great warriors were. It was so funny, some hours ago, She was watching Po saving China for the second time. She giggled.

"I wouldn't ever imagine myself inside a movie..." She gasped. Did they know what the heck were movies, or else… a TV? She doubted they did.

"Oh, you mean that black glass that shows a history in it?" Shifu asked, looking really interested.

"How do you know about it, Master? I mean, you don't have this kind of thing here, do you?"

"Oh, your mom showed us back then. It's a so marvelous object…"

"Well, we've never seen one." Viper stated.

"Is this square thingy a TV?" Monkey asked, getting Marie's laptop from under the table, like it was some add kind of wood box.

It was saved from the pool, but it had a rather long crash on its side. Hopefully, it turned on normally, with no errors. She opened the last movie's file, and turned the screen facing the others. They looked amazed to the high definition file, including Shifu. Marie could imagine that the TV he saw was a five-inch and black-and-white one, totally different from what she was showing them.

After some minutes, she turned the computer to her again and stopped the video. The warriors still had that stupefaction expression in their faces. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"Oh my, this is not even similar to what I saw fifteen years ago…" Shifu said. "How does this thing works?"

'Oh, how to explain it to someone that didn't interact with technology for so many years?' Marie thought.

This is gonna be a way long night.


	5. Chapter 5 : New Life and Friends ?

Pippy-chan: Ok, think about it... Her dad appeared as a human to her when she was younger, Marie is human. I think you've got the idea now, right? xD And a merry Xmas to you too!

tia valerie: thank you very much! I've tryed my best in this chapter to put more datails in it, hope you like it!

Wonder Panda Ten Ten: Thank you very much!

* * *

><p>It was a sunny brand new day. The sun filled up that tiny and little dirt house, illuminating a relatively tall girl sleeping deeply in a bed ass dirt as her house. Marie sat up, looking around her temporary house. She could hear the kids playing around, people going by and back to do their daily demands. She still couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

Marie opened her wardrobe that was, years ago, from her mother. Lots of colorful one pieces, low-hell shoes and ribbons. She reminded what Shifu told her last night, guiding her to that little house.

"_When Sofia came to the Village of Peace, she bought a house. Now, you've inherited I, though it's a little dusty for being unused for so many years."_

Her mom lived here about fifteen years ago… She felt so comfortable in that house, like her mom was actually here. Marie missed her already. She must be so worried about her daughter, even if she knows Marie is in good hands with Master Shifu. She sighted, picked a broom and started sweeping the floor.

* * *

><p>"Finished!" Marie exclaimed, as she looked around the newly cleaned up house. The wood floor was shining, the broken paper walls and doors were fixed, there were full blossomed flowers in the vases and Marie's favorite room, the one her mom exposed her important weapons was glowing in neatness.<p>

Marie loved that room because every side she looked to, there was a funny object that her mom supposedly considered a weapon: a pair of white leather roller skates, a three-winged red boomerang, a huge yellow yo-yo and light pink pointe shoes.

She put on the shoes, remembering all the dance classes she has been doing until now, twice a week. Marie would really miss those classes, mostly because she loved the ballet classes. She started dancing around the little room, that choreography her teacher performed in their last show. She would eventually slip here and stumble there because of the choreography's fast peace. But in a single glance, she stopped, stepping back, after noticing a big guy spying from back the paper door, standing still like a rock.

"W-who are you! W-what are you doing in my house!" Marie said, getting the red boomerang in case of some emergency. She opened the door, only to face Po staring straight with dreamer eyes, a smile traced on his lips.

"That…Was… AWESOME!" He started jumping around the hall in excitement, punching the air. "What was all that moves you did? Some kind of unknown Kata or something?" Po asked to Marie, that was rather confused by Po's unexpected appearance.

"That was just… ballet, ya'know? Dance." Marie answered, giggling. She found Po so cute when he freaked out because of some fandom. "But what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be…" Her eyes widened as Po opened his mouth to complete the sentence, but Marie herself did it. "…Training! Oh my God, I totally forgot about it! C'mon Po, let's go!" She called him as they dashed thought the front door, heading to the Jade Palace.

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Marie tried to apologize to Master Shifu for being late, and he didn't have a good expression in his face when they arrived at the Training Hall.

"It's ok Marie; I'll let it pass, _just this time_. Did I make that clear?" Shifu asked, softening his expression.

"Yes, Master…" Marie answered. She hated disappointing others.

"So, shall we begin?" Master Shifu said, showing Marie a rather shabby dummy. "This is the Adversary."

"Oh, I know this guy! You use him to train child or to prop the entrance doors when it's too hot, right?" Marie said, examining the sand-filled doll.

"If you know him so well, then show us what you can do, Marie." Shifu's voice tone was ordering her, and the Furious Five gathered around them. "Surprise me." A smirk crossed his face.

Marie wasn't confident at all. She couldn't do Kung Fu, and if she tried to punch that doll, she knew she would end up just like Po in his first day, lying on the ground. Marie looked down to her feet; she was still wearing her mom's pointes. She sighted, took a big breath and risked a dangerous move.

Marie picked the dummy and started dancing ballet around with it, using Adversary as her partner. Jaws dropped and eyebrows raised up, as they could not believe Marie was dancing instead of fighting with the doll, like "normal" people would do. Of course, only Master Shifu had a totally calm expression.

"I said to surprise me, Marie." Shifu said still with that smirk. "I know Sofia was the best ballet dancer, but you have Tiger's wild and aggressive blood in your body. Try something faster and dynamic, Marie."

'Crap, Shifu is up to stuff!' Marie thought to herself mentally. Everyone was watching her, should she really do what Master Shifu says? She sighted, and put off her pointes, heading to Crane. She had some crazy idea in her head again. Pew, Marie was probably going nuts today.

"Master Crane, can you please lend me your hat?" Marie asked Crane with a smile.

"An, yeah, of course." He answered, confused, giving his hat to Marie.

She got the hat, and walked to the other side of the Training Hall, getting a big gap between them. The Furious Five, Po and even Shifu looked to her with curiosity. Marie was trying her best in that move she learnt in her Street Dance classes all last weekend, and that was her chance to show it. She only hoped she wouldn't slip on the ground like the first eleven times she tried to.

Marie dashed to the wall, throwing Crane's hat up in her last step before jumping, getting impulse from it, back flipping and landing just in time to the hat land perfectly in her head. Po and the Furious Five looked even more surprised, and Shifu was with a satisfaction smile. But, of course, it couldn't have ended there. Marie slipped when she was getting up, making everyone laugh, except Tigress. The Master still didn't like Marie at all.

* * *

><p>Marie trained simple moves like punching and kicking all afternoon long. By evening, she was exhausted, but she still wanted to try those toys her mom used years ago. So, she went down to her new house, and got some of them, putting her pointes back to their place. With the red boomerang, she looked for a high place where she could play with it without getting anyone hurt. She looked to the Jade Palace. Near it, there was a pale pink blossomed peach tree. She thought it was the perfect place.<p>

Arriving at the tree, she started throwing the red boomerang, but Marie still couldn't get it back right to her hands, it always slipped.

_Crack crack._

Someone was coming. Marie looked back, recognizing that orange stripped fur glowing under the sundown. Tigress was staring at Marie with a no friendly expression.

"Hey, Master Tigress. What's up?" Marie asked as she got the boomerang from the ground.

"I'm just here to tell you that those silly moves will never impress me." Master Tigress got closer to Marie, until they were face to face, Marie's face getting a surprised expression. "I'm not like the others; I won't like you just because you can perform some easy random steps." They were almost nose-touching each other now. But suddenly, Marie's surprise faded away, a smile traced in her lips.

"Trust me; you're not the first one." Marie said, making Tigress surprised now. "I may be some king of legendary one here, but in my world, I'm just an ordinary kid." She said, looking to the sundown. "No, it's worse... I'm unwanted by everyone. The abomination." Marie showed Tigress her back. It was full of scars and stitches. "See, they liked hurting me for no reason."

Tigress remembered her thought times at Bao Lin Orphanage, where she was an uncontrollable monster, and no one wanted her.

"But now, I've met you all. Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, and you, Master Tigress. You may not like me, but you respect me, and I respect you. That's all I ask." Marie said, going away with a sad smile. "Good Night."

"This girl…" Tigress said, looking at Marie walking down the stairs, her red hair flutering with the wind.


End file.
